tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Petroleum product
, .}} 'Petroleum products ' are materials derived from crude oil ( ) as it is processed in . Unlike s, which are a collection of well-defined usually pure chemical compounds, petroleum products are complex mixtures. The majority of petroleum is converted to petroleum products, which includes several classes of fuels. According to the composition of the crude oil and depending on the demands of the market, refineries can produce different shares of petroleum products. The largest share of oil products is used as "energy carriers", i.e. various grades of and . These s include or can be blended to give gasoline, , , , and heavier fuel oils. Heavier (less ) fractions can also be used to produce , , , and other heavy oils. Refineries also produce other , some of which are used in es to produce and other useful materials. Since petroleum often contains a few percent -containing molecules, elemental sulfur is also often produced as a petroleum product. , in the form of , and may also be produced as petroleum products. The hydrogen produced is often used as an intermediate product for other oil refinery processes such as and . Specialty and By products Oil refineries will blend various feedstocks, mix appropriate additives, provide short term storage, and prepare for bulk loading to trucks, barges, product ships, and railcars. *Gaseous like propane, methane are stored in the petroleum . *Liquid fuels blending (producing automotive and aviation grades of gasoline, kerosene, various aviation turbine fuels, and diesel fuels, adding dyes, detergents, antiknock additives, oxygenates, and anti-fungal compounds as required). Shipped by barge, rail, and tanker ship. May be shipped regionally in dedicated s to point consumers, particularly aviation jet fuel to major airports, or piped to distributors in multi-product pipelines using product separators called s ("pigs"). * s (produces light machine oils, s, and s, adding stabilizers as required), usually shipped in bulk to an offsite packaging plant. * , used in the packaging of s, among others. May be shipped in bulk to a site to prepare as packaged blocks. * , a raw refinery output comprising a mixture of oil and wax used as a precursor for and paraffin wax and as-is in non-food products such as wax emulsions, construction board, matches, candles, rust protection, and vapor barriers. * , byproduct of sulfur removal from petroleum, which contain percent of . *Bulk shipping for offsite unit packaging for use in tar-and-gravel roofing or similar uses. * - used as a binder for to form , which is used for paving roads, lots, etc. An asphalt unit prepares bulk asphalt for shipment. * , used in specialty products such as certain types of s, or as solid fuel. * s or petrochemical feedstocks. Petrochemical are s that are the ingredients for the chemical industry, ranging from polymers and pharmaceuticals. Representative petrochemicals are and - - s ("BTX"). Petroleum by-products Over 6,000 items are made from petroleum waste by-products, including: , (floor covering), , , , , and some essential . Out of all petroleum waste by-products, some are hazardous to health like toluene: a clear, colorless liquid with a distinctive smell. A serious health concern is that toluene may have an effect on your nervous system (brain and nerves). Nervous system effects can be temporary, such as headaches, dizziness, or unconsciousness. However, effects such as incoordination, cognitive impairment, and vision and hearing loss may become permanent with repeated exposure, especially at high levels associated with intentional solvent abuse. High levels of toluene exposure during pregnancy, such as those associated with solvent abuse, may lead to developmental effects, such as retardation of mental abilities and growth in children. Other health effects of potential concern may include immune, kidney, liver, and reproductive effects. Gallery File:Petroleum.JPG|Sample of (petroleum) File:LPG cylinders.JPG| of File:Gasoline in mason jar.jpg|Sample of File:Kerosene in mason jar.JPG|Sample of File:Diesel in mason jar.JPG|Sample of File:Motor oil.JPG| File:Asphalt Concrete.jpg|Pile of -covered aggregate for formation into File:Sulfur-sample.jpg| References Category:Petroleum